


Home With You

by sprinter



Category: Baekhyun - Fandom, Chanbaek - Fandom, Chanyeol - Fandom, EXO, Kpop - Fandom, Suho - Fandom
Genre: EXO - Freeform, Gay, Love, M/M, Police, Sex, dads, father - Freeform, kpop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9949136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sprinter/pseuds/sprinter
Summary: Byun Baekhyun is a police officer who dedicates his life to protecting the people of his country. In his head, he's the best at his job. The only downside to his job however, is the arrogant detective Park Chanyeol, who was just stationed in his department and frustrates Baekhyun so much. The worst part of his day? Having to see Chanyeol. The best part of his day? Going home everyday to his daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beachass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachass/gifts).



2 years before

\--

"Officer Byun Baekhyun reporting, what's the emergency?" 

Immediately, Baekhyun's radio chimed with a response "Baek, we received a call of a concerned neighbor reporting screams in the apartment across from hers, you're needed at the site immediately." Baekhyun recognized the voice of his close coworker, Minseok.

As soon as Minseok sent him the address, he turned off his lights and drove as fast as possible to the site.

Upon arrival, another cop car pulled in and out came another coworker of Baekhyun's.

Junmyeon nodded at him and wordlessly they both walked to the front door.

He sensed something was wrong when he noticed the door slightly open, and both men pulled out their guns. 

All lights were off as they entered, except for one coming from a closed the door. Baekhyun tried the handle, and it was locked. 

He made room for Junmyeon, who kicked the door down with all his force. 

"Shit!" Baekhyun dropped his gun when he saw that the room was actually the bathroom, and there in the tub was a woman with bleeding wrists. 

He moved to her and checked for a pulse, ignoring her blood getting on his clothes, and sighed when he felt none. 

He turned to Junmyeon. "She's dead. Check the apartment for a suicide letter." 

He looked back at the woman in the tub, and studied her.

Shockingly, she was a foreigner. She had light blonde hair and pale skin, and her blank open eyes were a vibrant blue. The sight of such a beautiful woman with blood staining her skin made him feel sick to his stomach. 

"We have a problem." Junmyeon was back in the bathroom and in his hand was a paper. 

"That the note?" Baekhyun pointed to the paper.

"It is. But there's something else she left behind." 

Junmyeon left the bathroom and this time, Baekhyun followed.

They entered another room, her bedroom he assumed, and came to an abrupt stop when he noticed just what the before mentioned "problem" was.

On the floor, was a baby, naked, and the outline of her ribs suggested she was malnourished. 

"Goddamn it." Baekhyun was beyond angry now. He picked up the child and noticed how cold her body was. Pulling a blanket off the bed, he wrapped the baby tightly and suppressed the urge to cry. The baby's mouth was open, as if she was crying, but she was to weak to make a sound.

"We need to bring her back to the station as soon as paramedics arrive and take the woman in the bathroom." He told Junmyeon.

"Paramedics are already here, we can leave now." 

"Not yet, I'm going to check the house for some baby formula, it looks like she hasn't eaten in days."

When Baekhyun found baby formula, he fed the baby and she drank it in two minutes, before falling asleep.

\-- 

Three hours have passed and Baekhyun is back at the station.

The woman's body was identified as Katherine Smith and she was 24 years old.

Minseok turned to Baekhyun with an incredulous look on his face.

"Suicide?? We haven't had one of those in two months." 

Baekhyun stared at his coworker, and friend, flatly. 

He thought back on the note left behind, which was surprisingly written in korean. 

"I can no longer do this." She had written, and that was all. Nothing more to the note, the baby was not even mentioned.

Upon further investigation about her in the station, Baekhyun learned that the woman had moved to Korea when she was 21, and worked as a bartender in a local club. 

Baekhyun clicked his tongue in annoyance. 

"It's midnight now, my shift is over." He told Minseok.

"Lucky bastard, I don't finish till 3 a.m. Gotta take care of the kid."

"What's going to happen to her?" Baekhyun asked.

"Child services is coming, they're going to put her in the system." Minseok shrugged.

"The system? She's only 2 weeks old. Are there no relatives?" 

"None found in Korea. We don't have access to the states, and the woman didn't register her child yet so not only does she not have name, we don't know who the father is. I'm guessing she got knocked up by some stranger, gave birth and became depressed. There's no other explanation she gave us."

Baekhyun felt his heart break for the baby who was just brought into the world, and already her life was difficult. 

"Where's the baby now?" 

Minseok pointed to a room across the hall.

"Last I saw she was still sleeping in that waiting room."

"I think I'm going to go see her before I leave."

Baekhyun got up and so did Minseok, "I'll go with you."

They both walked to the room where the baby was but she was no longer sleeping. Instead, she was staring right up at Baekhyun and he noticed that her eyes were the same color as her mother's. 

"Hey you know she's actually pretty cute Baek. Her father is definitely Korean because she doesn't look like a foreigner. Only odd trait about her are her eyes." Minseok was smiling largely down at the baby but the baby was only looking at Baekhyun.

Yeah, thought Baekhyun, cute. 

And for the first time that night, the baby smiled directly at Baekhyun and he felt his heart stutter.

This innocent child didn't belong in the system, she needed a parent who would protect her. 

"Hey Minseok? Do me a favor and call child services. Tell them not to come."


	2. Chapter 1

2 years later (present day)

\--

Baekhyun stepped out of his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before answering his ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Baek! What are you doing?" Minseok asked.

"I just hopped out of the shower, why?" Baekhyun struggled to pull up his underwear while holding the phone so he set it down and put them on before grabbing his phone again.

"-do you think?" said Minseok.

"I'm sorry man can you repeat yourself? I didn't hear what you said." 

"I said that tonight I'm going out to a club with the guys and I want you to come along. What do you think?"

Baekhyun sighed, "You know I can't come tonight Minseok, I don't know why you keep asking me to go out."

"You're a liar Baek, you know you can just ask your neighbor to watch my precious niece and she'll be more than glad to do it. You haven't gone out in months man and tomorrow is your day off so it's not like you have to worry about waking up early." 

Just as soon as Minseok finished speaking, Baekhyun heard a familiar wail from his room. 

"I'll let you know if I'll go later okay? I have to go." He replied before hanging up not letting Minseok answer.

Now fully dressed, he opened his door and walked into his room and was greeted by an unusual sight.

On the floor sat his daughter with a pair of his boxers completely over her head like a plastic bag blocking her eyes from seeing anything. He figured that the reason she was crying was because her temporarily blindness caused her to hit her head and startled her.

Laughing lightly, he pulled the 'hat' off her face and immediately her cries died down. 

"What have I told you about going through papa's stuff Mintra?" Baekhyun pulled her up onto his lap and kissed her head.

At two years old, Mintra Byun was the most precious thing in Baekhyun's life. Although an average toddler of two is usually already speaking and walking, Mintra's development was very slow. When Baekhyun first found her, she was malnourished and tiny and had severe breathing problems. Baekhyun's first few months with her were mostly spent at the hospital, where the doctor's did as much as possible to improve her health. Now Mintra was as healthy as possible, but at one year old Baekhyun had brought her back to the doctor's after she started showing signs of slowed behavior. The doctor had reassured him that the reason for her detached behavior was because she had most likely been abandoned from the moment she was born, and the consequence was now her lack of social interaction. She's now able to speak a few words, like Papa, but rarely chooses to speak. 

Nonetheless, Baekhyun loves his little Mintra more than he loves anything else, and wouldn't change anything about her for the world. 

Mintra patted Baekhyun's cheek before opening her mouth and patting it twice, which was her usual way of telling him she was hungry. 

Carrying her to the kitchen, he set her down on her high chair before making his way to the pantry where the bananas were stored, Mintra's favorite food.

Mintra made happy noises as she chewed on the slices of bananas, the previous incident now completely forgotten. 

Pulling up a chair in front of Mintra, Baekhyun leaned his head against his hand and stared at her lovingly as she ate.

"Your uncle invited me out tonight. What do you think Minnie? Should papa go?" He asked her, not expecting a reply.

He took her silence as a yes.

\--

One thing Baekhyun learned in college: he was a terrible lightweight. 

And that was no exaggeration.

Currently, he was on stage singing a song on the top of his lungs feeling on top of the world. And all he had to drink so far was one glass of whiskey. 

The giddy man was so glad he had took on Minseok's offer and gone out, and wasn't able to remember the last time he's had this much fun.

Stumbling off stage, he headed towards the bar where Minseok was seated.

"Baek are you sure you're not some type of idol? Even drunk your voice sounds like it came straight from heaven!" Minseok yelled.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes but smiled largely. He loved being a cop, but it was true he had always had a passion for singing growing up. 

"Shut up and buy me a glass. Where's Yixing?" 

Minseok's entire face lit up when Baekhyun mentioned Yixing, his on and off boyfriend.

"He's on the dance floor with Kyungsoo! Can we go join them please?" 

Baekhyun raised his eyebrows, "Kyungsoo is here?" He couldn't imagine it. Kyungsoo was another coworker of Baekhyun's, but he was always so serious all the time and never agreed to go out with the guys. 

Sure enough though, there he was on the dance floor with Yixing and Baekhyun couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kyungsoo was shirtless and swinging his shirt around wildly.

What the hell? He thought.

Minseok dragged Baekhyun to the dance floor where the others were, and he laughed loudly when Kyungsoo whipped him with his shirt. 

The song ended and on came another song all boys recognized from their childhood which made them all smile knowingly at eachother before starting to perform the dance that belonged to the song. 

Baekhyun was sweating and many people were bumping into him, but he didn't mind at all. 

All to soon Baekhyun felt someone grab his shoulders and spinning him away from his friends. 

"Will you dance with me?" Asked a random man and Baekhyun shrugged.

"Sure why the hell not? I'm here to have fun." He said before latching himself onto the man and proceeding to dance on him. 

The songs kept playing and Baekhyun found he liked the way the other man's body felt against him and was wishing the music would never end. Feeling a little daring, he turned around and grinded on the man.

Now faced away from the stranger he's been giving his attention too, Baekhyun made eye contact with Minseok who whistled and raised his thumbs into the air, signaling his approval. 

"He's a hottie!" Minseok yelled and Baekhyun was just barely able to hear it. 

This reminded him that he didn't pay attention to the face that belonged to the man he was still grinding on, and therefore knew nothing about what he looked alike. 

This is not the way a father should be behaving said Baekhyun's consciousness but he pushed that thought away and ignored it. 

The man had a strong grip on his hips and Baekhyun smiled to himself when he felt the man's growing erection pressed against him. The fact that Baekhyun was the one causing this reaction made him feel good as a man, made him feel liked for a fleeting moment. 

Turning around he looked the man in the face and wasn't that shocked to find that indeed Minseok was right, this man was a hottie. 

Tall and lean, Baekhyun eyed him up and down and appreciated the man's styled fringe and wide eyes, accompanied by lips that looked plump as hell.

"I'm Baekhyun, what's your name?" 

"Chanyeol, I'm Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol. Baekhyun tested his name in his head. 

"That's an awfully ugly name you have there Chanyeol." 

Chanyeol threw his head back and laughed loudly, surprising Baekhyun. At least his laugh is pretty, he thought. 

"Thanks, I'll be sure to let my mother know." He replied, before grabbing Baekhyun's hand and twirling him. 

Baekhyun wasn't sure how many songs they had danced too, but he knew it was quite a handful. 

Thirsty, he grabs Chanyeol's hand and leads him to the bar. There they sit and order drinks and after 10 minutes Baekhyun was now completely smashed. 

By now Baekhyun was struggling to understand things going on around him and his friends were long forgotten.

Somehow he was back on the dance floor and the lights were blinding but he was aware of the strong grip on his hips as he swayed to the music. 

Baekhyun closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was inside a bathroom with lips attached to his neck.

How the hell did he end up there? 

The man pulled away from his neck and Baekhyun recognized him as the man he was dancing with earlier, Chanyeol. 

Raising his shirt, Chanyeol licked Baekhyun's stomach which caused his eyes to roll into the back of his head. 

Drunk and taken by pleasure, Baekhyun was lost to the world as he shut off his mind and let his body take control.

\--

Baekhyun sat in his desk drinking his coffee and waiting for his laptop to finish updating. 

Yesterday was his day off and he completed all his written reports about his cases to turn into his chief today. 

It was six am and only four other officers were present in the department. 

Baekhyun could already feel that it was going to be a long day. 

At seven am, in walked in Minseok, who held a sub in one hand and a cheese stick in the other. 

He sat down at his desk, which was directly next to Baekhyun's. 

"Welcome back superstar." He greeted Baekhyun.

"I had one day off, that hardly deserves a 'welcome back'." 

"You never called me back yesterday, I wanted to know if you went home with that guy."

Baekhyun wrinkled his nose, "I was busy, and what are you even on about?"

"Don't play innocent now Baek, you were all over that guy seriously. Then you just dissapeared." 

Minseok was right, Baekhyun did remember that he was dancing with a guy that night, but he was too ashamed of his actions to even think about it.

All day yesterday he purposely busied himself and refused to think about what happened in the club, less he die of mortification. 

"What was his name anyway?" Asked Minseok. 

"Truthfully, I only remember dancing with him, that isn't 'being all over him' as you said.  In any case, no, I did not go home with anybody at all, that's my home with Minnie, I'd be absolutely stupid to just bring any stranger. I could be putting her in danger, also I'm pretty sure he said it was Chanyeol." Baekhyun answered. 

"Chanyeol? I've heard that name from somewhere. Have you seen him before?" 

Baekhyun shook his head, "I don't think so no. Just forget about him it's not like we'll see him ever again. And if we do I want nothing to do with him, I was just having fun." 

Minseok rolled his eyes before turning away to work.  

"Chief said he's coming in late by the way, he personally went to pick up the new detective stationed here." 

Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion, "We're getting a detective? Who needs one of those snobs down here?"

Minseok sighed, "Chief has been talking about it for weeks now, where is your head?" 

Before Baekhyun could reply, the doors swung open loudly and in walked in the chief in question. 

"Good morning officers. As you know, there's a serial killer loose, and we've been sent a detective who specializes in the behavioral patterns of criminals. Please welcome him and work greatly with him." Chief said before signaling for the detective to enter.

Baekhyun felt all the blood drain from his face.  

The detective who entered bowed before saying, "Hello, I look forward to working with you. I am detective Park Chanyeol."

\--

A/N: so if you've ever seen full house Thai, that's where I got the name Mintra from. I love that drama.


	3. Chapter 2

One of the worst things Baekhyun has ever done was introduce his mother to technology. 

Baekhyun currently had exactly 46 emails from her, all saying the same thing: when are you bringing my grandbaby?

He could picture his mother, squinting at her laptop and hitting the send button 46 times and laughed to himself.

I'll stop by tomorrow mom. Please stop hitting send more than once. Love u.

Once he sent his reply he got up and made his way to the exit of the police station.

Today would not be such a busy day for him, he only had parking duty to do.

Usually this annoyed him, sitting aimlessly in his car checking meters to make sure cars were parked correctly and not violating rules, but today he was thankful for it.

Because if not, then he'd be assigned to work with the detective and Baekhyun did not want that. 

Baekhyun felt his face burn when he thought of Chanyeol.

Three days ago he had walked in to the station and introduced himself, giving Baekhyun a heart attack.

Surprisingly however, when Chanyeol went around introducing himself again personally to every cop, he didn't blink an eye at Baekhyun. 

Instead he had shoved his large hand in front of Baekhyun's face for a handshake with a "Hello. I am Park Chanyeol." 

He didn't seem to remember Baekhyun at all and Baekhyun was eternally grateful he was saved from what would have been a very awkward situation.

Still, Baekhyun felt uncomfortable being around him because even though Chanyeol forgot, Baekhyun definitely hadn't.

Driving aimlessly around, he stopped when he spotted one car parked in the no parking zone.

He prepared a ticket and got out of his car, walking to the other for the license plate. Placing the ticket on the windshield, he walked away. 

"Hey! Wait stop I'm right here!" 

Baekhyun turned around and a woman was waving her arms around trying to get his attention. He internally sighed before making his way over to her.

"Baekhyun?" She asked, surprising him. He didn't recognize her.

"Do we know each other?" 

"It is you! I'm Sunny, I work at Mintra's daycare." 

Oh, thought Baekhyun. He couldn't ever remember seeing her there and felt awkward. 

"Well Sun Hee you're parked incorrectly I'm afraid." 

"It's Sunny. And I'm so sorry I was just in a rush but I'm here now there's no need for a ticket right?" She nervously smiled at him.

Baekhyun weighed his options. The daycare took care of Mintra well while he was at work, and he wouldn't want them suddenly refusing to watch her because he ticketed their employee. But if he went back to the station empty handed his chief would grill him. 

"Sorry, I'm just doing my job. Park correctly next time." And with that, he walked away.

Behind him, Sunny scoffed, angered at his bristle attitude towards her.

Completing his shift, Baekhyun headed back to his station. Once he got there he turned in his report of the day and got out of their quickly, avoiding detective Chanyeol.

The next morning, he dressed Mintra up in the pink outfit his mother got for her and put her on his bed to get dressed himself.

"Up."

Baekhyun turned around, still tying his tie.

"What was that Minnie?" 

Instead of speaking again, she simply put her arms in the air asking to be raised. 

"One sec, I'm not done." 

Her bottom lip trembled and Baekhyun rolled his eyes and smiled. She cried for any little thing. 

He brushed his teeth and pulled on his shoes before complying to his now fully crying daughter and picked her up.

"Stop crying. Your grandmother will complain that I spoil you if you show up crying." He told her, and kissed her cheek. 

Car rides with Mintra were peaceful, because she always fell asleep in her booster seat. 

When they arrived, Baekhyun's mother came running out and his heart melted. His mother was the only parent he had growing up, and he loved her dearly.

"My son, look at you. You look awful." She grabbed his ear and dragged his head down to her height to kiss his cheek.

"Ow mom." 

His mom was now cooing at Mintra, who he was carrying.

"Oh my sweet grandbaby!" She grabbed Mintra from out of his hold and gasped at how heavy she was, before practically throwing the child back at her son.  

Baekhyun yelped as he nearly missed Mintra but caught her nonetheless.

"Mom! Please." He sighed. As much as he loved her, she was a character. 

They walked in and he set Mintra down where his mother had already brought out toys for her. Immediately she was distracted and drooling over them, so Baekhyun let her be and followed his mother towards the kitchen. 

He accepted the coffee she gave him and grabbed the bowl of rice his mother also prepared him. 

He watched her grab a banana before they both walked back to the living room where Mintra was in eye reach. 

"Tell me boy, how's work going." 

Baekhyun shrugged. He didn't know how to answer that. 

"It's going okay I guess. Same as always."

She raised an eyebrow, "Nothing new?"

With his mouth full, he shook his head no, but then remembered Chanyeol and nodded his head.

"We've goth a new dethecthithe." He said, and his mother reached out to slap his head.

"Have you learned nothing living with me? Swallow your food." 

"Sorry," he sheepishly smiled at her, "we got a new detective."

By now, Mintra had gotten tired of the toys and crawled her way over to where her grandmother's feet were at to play with her skirt.

"Really? Why would you need a detective?" She said as she distractedly opened the banana and fed little pieces to Mintra.

"There's been an increase in murders and we have a suspect. Apparently this new guy specializes in criminal behavior." 

This new guy also specializes in using his tongue. 

Thankfully, his mother changes the topic. 

"So I have a date this week." She casually said, still focused on Mintra. 

Baekhyun choked back his food.

"You what? With who?" 

"My physical therapist. The one that helps my knees. He said I have the best calves he's ever seen."

Baekhyun was so shocked, he didn't know what to say. The last time his mother went out with anybody was when Baekhyun was still in elementary school. 

"Well uh, I hope it goes well? Take the pepper spray I brought you just in case and tell me how it goes. In one email only." 

She smiled at him and pat his cheek.

"Look at my son taking care of me. When did you get so grown?" 

Baekhyun stood for another few hours and spoke of everything and nothing with his mother before deciding it was time to head home. 

Before walking out with a sleeping Mintra, his mom stopped him. 

"Baek, I don't mean to pry but, have you looked into it?"

Baekhyun felt his anger spike.

"No mom. Don't do this again. Goodnight."

And he left before she could say anything else.

\--

The day at work was another uneventful day, and Minseok had the day off so Baekhyun felt alone. He was leaning back in his seat and clicking a pen to pass time.

"Excuse me."

Baekhyun looked up and jumped, causing his already leaning chair to fall back completely with Baekhyun following.

He heard laughter before a hand helped him off the floor.

"Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." Chanyeol said.

 

Baekhyun felt mortified and could feel the heat rising in his face.

"Can I help you?" He asked, once he was composed again.

"You are Baekhyun right? The chief told me to have you help me today. Would you like to come into my office?" 

Baekhyun internally screamed. This is what he tried to avoid.

Nodding, he silently followed Chanyeol.

When they entered his office, Baekhyun rolled his eyes. Of course, Baekhyun had been there for years and he works at a simple desk while Chanyeol already has an entire office. Dirty detectives. 

Chanyeol closed the door behind him and Baekhyun gulped. "So what do you need my help for?"

"Oh just the basics really. Any information of the past crimes reported related to my investigation." Chanyeol said and walked to his big fancy swirly chair across from where Baekhyun sat. 

Baekhyun felt like a young child in the principal's office. 

He explained to him as much as he knew, which wasn't a lot, hoping to get out of there soon. Chanyeol asked questions here and there and took notes. 

Baekhyun actually felt himself start to relax and slip more into his work character. He was starting to see Chanyeol as another coworker instead of someone he had shamelessly danced with at a club. 

That was of course, ruined quickly. 

"You seem like a good officer." Chanyeol praised and Baekhyun thanked him.

Chanyeol smirked, "Though I do believe you're a better dancer."

\--

Hehe did anyone catch the goblin reference? 'Sunny not Sun Hee'


End file.
